1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus, an image forming apparatus, and a method for processing images.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many of the color printers and multifunction printers (MFP) perform printing using toners of four toners: cyan, magenta, yellow, and black toners. In recent years, a toner having a color other than these four colors is used as a base color when images are printed on a variety of print media. In the printing industry, the subtractive primaries cyan, magenta, and yellow are applied together in varying amounts, thereby producing varying colors. For example, assume that the recording medium has a base color other than white or even transparent like a film. If an image is printed directly on the recording medium using these toners; the resultant image will not have a brightness value higher than the color of the base of the recording medium. Japanese Patent Publication No. 2010-152209 discloses a technique in which a white image is printed as a base color directly on a medium and then a color image is printed on the white base using the above-described four toners.
However, the printing technique disclosed by the above-described publication suffers from a drawback in that the position of images of the respective colors printed on the image of the base color (e.g., white) may shift relative to the base color image.